The Name
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: Beth asked her Pa one day how she got the name Elizabeth like Adam's mama, when their playing a game of checkers. And Ben recals the story. ONE-SHOT


Hey guys, this is a quick one shot on how Beth got her name. mind mostly decided to to this because of my new story "Father Alone" where Adam has a daughter (and Beth is in it as well.) and why pro want name his daughter Elizabeth. Which most people know that Beth's name is Mary Elizabeth. So yeah this is how she got her name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza.

* * *

"Pa, why is my name the same as Adams ma?" Beth Cartwright asked her Pa while sitting on the front porch playing a game of chess while waiting for her brothers to come home from town.

Ben Cartwright chuckled at the question, thinking back to the day she was born. "Well.."

* * *

Ben stared at his third child with soft eyes. So far his youngest. And he was blessed with a girl this time. Smiling he turned to his wife who was watching him. "She's beautiful isn't she Ben?" Marie said as more of a statement then a question.

Ben nodded his head in agreement. She was indeed beautiful. Like her mother. "We still going to name her Ruth?" Ben asked wondering if his wife had changed her mind. Marie chuckled.

"Ben.. She doesn't look like a Ruth after all." Ben couldn't help but laugh at his wife.

"I suppose your right. She really isn't a Ruth." He smiled before placing the child in his wife's arms, he walked to the door pacing in thought as he turned around.

"Why don't you retrieve the boys, we can worry about a name later today. Right now lets let then meet their sister." Marie suggested while starig at the child in her arms. Ben frowned before nodding he was sure Hoss was excited, he knew how his six-year-old got. And the boy would probably not let go of his baby sister. Adam on the other had would probably just stay to the side and look on with hidden curiosity. The boy had only been six when Hoss was born and he only held him when he could. But not for long periods of time. Though he knew Adam was excited then and would be now, but he boy would probably not show it.

"Alright dear." Ben said leaving the room. Marie watched him go before looking at her daughter.

"You will love your brothers. They are the sweetest boys around, makes you lucky to have them." She said softy kissing her forehead. Just as the door opened, glancing up she saw Ben who was smiling, moving aside he allowed the two boys to come in.

Hoss ran straight to the bed. "Ma!" He called. Happily. He knew Marie wasn't his real Ma, but his pa had reassured him that calling her Ma was okay, and not disrespectful to his diseased Mother. "Is that our sister?" Hoss asked his eyes wide in amazement, Marie chuckled as Hoss smiled.

Ben placed a hand on Adams back pushing him towards the bed. Adam gave a slight frown at his pa before willingly walking forward. Peering over Adam caught sight of the newborn, and stared at her for a moment. Then slowly a small smile appeared upon his face.

"Would you like to hold her Adam?" Marie asked Adam softy. Adam looked at her for moment, debating.

"Can I?" He asked finally. Recieving a nod from Marie, Adam went and sat down in a chair next to the bed. Ben had a slight smile as he watched Adam, then took the baby from Marie, and placed her in Adams arms.

Adam held the baby close, examining her. The same smile remain on his face. He already loved his little sister. "What's her name?" Hoss asked walking next to Adam, a goofy smile on his face as he looked at the sleeping newborn.

"We haven't named her yet dear." Marie answered lightly. Adam frowned at that, before he looked at his pA. An idea in his head.

" Elizabeth?" He asked once again looking at his sister. His fathers gaze became a bit stern as he looked at his son, who glanced up before quickly lowering his eyes. He Wasnt sure if Adam was trying to be disrespectful or not. Glancing at Marie he didn't see any hurt on her face. She seemed fine as she watched Adam with kind eyes.

"Why that name?" She asked softly looking at the oldest boy that she thought of as her own. It really didn't bother her that he wanted Elizabeth to be part of the child's name.

Adam didn't answer for a moment just looked under his lashes at his Pa and Marie. "I... I don't know.. Never mind." the boy sighed.

"I think it's a beautiful name." Marie said watching the boy. "And I think it's a perfect name." Adam couldn't help but beam at the woman. Even though he really at first never wanted her around, he couldn't help but to have taken a bit of a liking to her. "what do you think Ben?"

Ben looked at his son for a moment, even though he wasnt looking right at his father Ben could still make out a slight hopeful look, he sighed. "What about Mary.." He saw Adam's face fall, and he figures out why the thirteen year old wanted than name of Elizabeth. It was clear on the boys face. Elizabeth was his mother, and when Ingar came the boy started to think of her as mmother but lost her as well, when she passed away.

Now with Marie he saw how the boy didn't seem to want her around. But he could still see the longing in him to have a Ma. "Mary Elizabeth Cartwright." He watched Adams head fly up staring at him in surprise. And after a moment Adam smiled and looked at his sister.

"Mary Elizabeth." The two adults heard Adam mummer. "My Mary Beth." He said with a smile. Ben couldn't help the chuckle that left his throat, and Marie just smiled, as she watched. Elizabeth, she now understood, the boy wanted something that would remind him of his birth mother, it Wasnt him not wanting her. And she was fine with the child being named after Ben's first wife, she was fine with Adams choice on the name. To her it just made it more special for the little girl. For as Adam said, it's his Mary Beth. And she was that.

Everyone was silent as the day went on, Hoss had went to eat, and Ben, and Marie had both started a light conversation. And Adam, he held the baby, and didn't care that at the moment his mind was thinking on the lines of Hoss when he see's a baby animal without a mommy. He wasn't ashamed that he was think Beth was his baby.

* * *

"So you became Mary Elizabeth Cartwright." Ben finished, explaining. "And let me tell you, around town for the longest time people would refer to you as Adams baby. Because he wouldn't let anyone hold you with out him having his eyes on you the whole time.

"Oh..And Ma, didn't mind it.." Beth looked truly amazed and about ready to cry, as she smiled a small pleasant smile. "Well.. It is a beautiful name." Ben looked at his daughter infront of him, finding her so much like Marie, not just by the way she was in general, but by her own words she just spoke. "Was Joe? Was he Adams baby to?" Ben chuckled.

"Joe was his little buddy, but he did Joe about the same he did you." Beth nodded.

"So is that why he also tries to be our pa?" Beth asked curiously, and Ben broke out into a full blown laugh.


End file.
